


Boys and Rubber Bands

by quiet__tiger



Series: Rubberbands [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Now that they're guys again, Tim and Kon talk. And stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Apr. 23rd, 2006.

Tim’s return to the Tower was uneventful. He and Batman had a fairly cryptic conversation about surveillance, Batman eventually gave him a detailed warning about the dangers of magic and importance of precaution, and then Tim was dropped off on the roof and Batman left. Tim thought he still felt the scowl.

What _was_ remarkable was the way Kon greeted him. Rather than the manly fist-bump or slap on the shoulder that Tim had grown accustomed to, Kon cupped his own groin and said, “Dude. I’m so glad to have my dick back.”

Tim had to smile. Kon was just so enthusiastic. “I do have to admit I’ve never appreciated mine more.” He also realized over the past week how much he appreciated _Kon’s_. Before last week’s debacle, he’d seen Kon in the shower a few times, but hadn’t thought much about it. Other than, of course, the thoughts normal teens had about friends they have crushes on. A variety of Tim’s thoughts had featured Kon’s male genitalia.

It had been a strange week for Tim. Batman had picked him up on Sunday, as usual, and had frowned at Tim so hard it had to be sheer force of will keeping the expression on his face for that long. Thankfully, Tim hadn’t looked _too_ different, just breasts and hips and a less definite virginity. Not that Tim told Batman about _that_. Tim spent the night at the Manor after a flimsy call home.

He had spent Tuesday wondering if anyone at school could tell he had been a girl all weekend. No one seemed to notice if he did anything weird. It was especially great when no one seemed to notice him squirming in his seat as he thought about what it had felt like having Kon suck him and finger him. Maybe to whoever may be watching he didn’t look antsy, but internally he was the equivalent of bouncing off the walls.

Luckily, he could take notes and think about Kon going down on him at the same time. It was a skill Batman taught him, focusing his full attention in more than one place at once. Granted, Batman probably hadn’t figured Tim would use the skill to take English notes while trying to figure out if Kon going down on him as a guy would feel different than it had when Kon used his tongue on his clit.

The anatomical diagrams really added color to his English notebook.

Kon finally gave him the expected fist-bump. “You cool? You’re looking at me kinda weird.”

“I’m okay. Just thinking.”

“I bet I can guess what.” Kon’s blue eyes conveyed such sincerity at the same time they appeared eager. It had been Kon’s eyes that had really drawn Tim’s attention when they first started working together. Kon didn’t wear the goofy uniform anymore, and his hair was short, and now he had a family, and knew who his other father was. Kon had gone through so many changes, but the eyes were still there, and still the same, the window to whatever was going on in Kon’s head, heart, and whatever else.

Tim’s attraction to the rest of Kon followed quickly after he realized that he felt better about just about everything when Kon was around to provide reassurance, criticism, warmth, humor, and anything else, sometimes just with those big blue eyes.

“Yeah. We should probably talk.”

“But we’re not chicks anymore. We’re men of action.”

Tim gave Kon a wry smile and cocked an eyebrow. “And here I thought experiencing life as a member of the fairer sex would change you.”

“I’m changed. I now despise bras even more. But I do appreciate what girls go to to look good for us. I thought about the work it would be to shave my legs and wax my eyebrows and put on makeup… I’ll never think badly about a natural girl again.”

“You’re such a caveman.”

“A happy caveman. Some girl puked in the hallway the other day before homeroom, rumor has it she’s pregnant, and all I could think was that I was glad that would never be me.”

A caveman who should never sleep with a girl. “You know you’re half alien, right? Unless Superman has some evidence to the contrary, you don’t know your reproductive capabilities.”

“The fuck?” Kon turned white. “You sayin’ I could get pregnant?”

Tim shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m just putting it out there.”

Kon, poking Tim’s chest, said, “Well, when I do put out, I’ll be topping. So there.”

Tim shrugged again. “Fine by me. I’ll keep it in mind for when I put out.” That brought them right back to where they started. “Kon, we need to talk.”

Kon opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything a sudden blur to Tim’s left resolved into Bart. Bart’s hair was slicked back into a feminine style, and he was wearing a blouse and a plaid skirt. The plaid clashed horrendously with his costume’s boots.

Kon’s mouth was already opened, so he asked first. “Dude. What’s up?”

“Not much, just glad it’s the weekend so I can run and no one will think it’s weird.”

“I meant the outfit. You look like a cheerleader with no fashion sense. Or tits.”

Bart shrugged and fidgeted from one foot to the other. “Oh, when I was a girl last weekend people thought I was cute, and were really nice, and Cassie had offered to help me with my hair… Just wanted to see if people thought the same now. I’m gonna go find Gar, I’ll see you guys later.”

Bart blurred away. Tim wasn’t sure what to say. Thankfully, Kon said, “Dude. I know we gotta talk about us. But can we talk about Bart first?”

Tim thought for all of two seconds. “Absolutely.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“So, I guess we gotta talk.” They were in Kon’s room, Kon on his bed, Tim at Kon’s desk. Tim nodded at Kon’s declaration. “Sucks.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re quite the poet?” Tim raised the corner of his mouth to indicate he was teasing.

“Hey, at least people aren’t surprised when I _do_ talk. Sometimes we feel we gotta tie you up Reservoir Dogs-style just to hear how your week went.”

“You haven’t seen a single episode of Seinfeld, but you’ve seen Reservoir Dogs?”

Kon shrugged. “Gar likes it. We watched it when you were stuck in Gotham on some Bat mission.’

Tim didn’t bother to explain that it was _all_ part of “the mission.” “I can’t help it that I’m reserved, at Batman’s request.” Kon gave him a look that clearly said Tim was full of shit. “Look, we can blame my shortcomings on me, or we can blame them on Batman.”

Kon grinned, the grin that reminded Tim how cute Kon could be when he wasn’t depressed, afraid, or angry. “Batman: all-purpose scapegoat for socialization issues.”

Tim re-raised the corner of his mouth. “You’re incredibly good at guiding conversations away from what other people want to talk about.”

“Aren’t you? We both have to hide powers, identities, secrets…”

“Crushes…” Tim gave Kon what he hoped was a pointed look. It wasn’t that he wanted to talk about his crush on Kon, hell, if he could take back that little admission from the previous week he would. But it was out in the open now, and Tim just wanted to hash it out and move on.

If he and Kon were able to put something together, better yet.

“Yeah, uh…” Kon rubbed at the back of his neck. “About that.” Kon took a deep breath. “I haven’t been able to think about anything else all week. I mean, yeah, okay, the whole losing my dick thing is stamped onto my memory, but… I’ve been jerking off constantly.”

Tim hadn’t been sure where Kon’s rambling was leading, but he hadn’t figured there.

“I mean… I’m so glad to be a guy again, like I said. I just wanted to… I dunno, make sure it was still there or something. And, you know, it feels good.” Kon grinned again, and Tim rolled his eyes. “All that combined with having sex, and then knowing you liked me, it all… Let’s just say I have some awesome fantasies of you now to make things interesting.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yeah…”

“Fantasies of _me_ , or fantasies of me as a girl?”

Kon looked taken aback. “ _You_. Those little moans you made as a girl, ‘cause they were hot, but you. ‘Cause you’re ripped and hot and kind of sexy with the mysterious vibe you got going on. I guess I just hadn’t realized all of that until last week.”

Tim hadn’t really thought that Kon would actually see him like that. That Kon could be attracted to him. Could find him desirable. He had figured last week was a fluke, so he didn’t know what to say. Luckily, Kon started talking again.

“How long?”

“I’ve always thought you were attractive, but it’s been serious for a few months.” ‘Few’ was relative.

“So then last week must of…”

“Last week kind of messed with my head. My body, of course, but definitely my head, too. It was nice talking like always, even as girls, and then you asked to have sex with me… It wasn’t what I had hoped my first time would be like, and the circumstances weren’t ideal, hell, I didn’t even know for sure if we’d remember anything once we switched back, and I really think it was kind of awkward.”

“But…”

“But, you have to admit it was kind of nice.”

“Nice…”

“Sharing the experience. I mean, it did mean something to you, right?” Tim didn’t know what he’d do if it hadn’t really meant that much to Kon.

“Yeah…” Tim waited for Kon to elaborate. “Well, I wouldn’t have asked just anyone, but you looked so hot, and you were a chick, but you didn’t really look that different, so I figured that I had to be attracted to _you_ , not just your body. As seen this week when I couldn’t keep my hand out of my pants.”

“If you want to get this all out in the open and talked about, you’re going to have to stop talking about masturbation.”

“Doin’ weird things to you, is it?” Kon gave him some sort of smug expression.

“So, what fantasies did you have about me?” Kon was right earlier- Tim did know how to dodge questions.

“You sucking me, me fucking you in the loft in Smallville, this weird one of you in makeup and a skirt… You know, the usual.”

“Just so you know, I only cross-dress for Batman.”

“That sounds so… wrong, dude, if taken out of context.”

“Even _in_ context, it’s not a statement to say to just anyone.”

“Superman doesn’t make me dress up.”

“You also don’t work directly with him. Not like I work with Batman.”

“So this guy has given you socialization issues and he makes you dress up. You signed on with him _why_?”

“Long story.” And Kon knew it. Knew Tim’s childhood crush on Dick, his admiration for Batman and his work… Tim smiled slightly at Kon. “But I think we should talk about us, not Batman or Superman.”

“Probably a good idea, ‘cause if I start to associate you naked with one of them, this” Kon gestured between them “isn’t going anywhere.”

“Understandable.” Tim shifted in Kon’s chair solely to give himself something to do as Kon stared at him. “So… is this… going anywhere?” Tim wasn’t this uncomfortable fighting super villains.

“Tim, listen to yourself. You like me. I like you. We’ve _already_ fooled around. I think that this is already somewhere.” Kon leaned forwards, clearly anticipating Tim saying something.

It really was a sad day when Kon had his head on straighter than Tim’s.

Actions were clearer than words, especially for members of the Batfamily. Knowing this, Tim stood and sat next to Kon. Kon didn’t lean back. “I think if we both want to, and I think we do, then we should have acted on it twenty minutes ago.”

“Dude, you’re the one who wanted to talk.”

“Not anymore…” Tim leaned into Kon, and used one hand to make Kon face him. He closed his eyes and partially missed Kon’s mouth the first time, but the second time was better. Way better. Kon’s lips were dry but it didn’t matter.

Last week was like a dream. Some sort of weird rehearsal. But this, this was real. This was him and Kon as it should be.

Kon’s giant hand creeping up Tim’s thigh even felt right. Tim moaned into the kiss when Kon cupped his groin. Apparently Kon wasn’t shy when Tim was a guy, either. Pulling away, he asked, “Just how far are we taking this? Last week was sort of…”

“Extraordinary.”

“…Right. So… am I going to have to disarm my belt?”

“Buzzkill. It’s almost totally impossible for you to be even slightly spontaneous, isn’t it.”

Tim smiled and moved back in to resume the kiss. “Sometimes. And other times…” After a few long moments of deepening the kiss, Tim quickly unbuttoned Kon’s jeans and stuck his hand inside. “… I like to think I have an edge.”

Kon squirmed deliciously against Tim’s hand and leaned back. His t-shirt rode up and Tim couldn’t quell the urge to feel every bit of his skin. “Kon, can you take off your shirt?”

“I think I’ll take off anything you want.” Kon was flushed and his eyes were so blue, the pupils dilating practically as Tim watched. Tim’s mouth was dry but he also wanted to swallow. He… sort of wanted to swallow a lot. “Then can you…”

Kon smirked, then sort of shimmied out of his t-shirt. Tim couldn’t help but stare. He’d seen Kon shirtless dozens, if not hundreds of times, but it was different now. A tactile, he-could-run-his-hand-over-Kon’s-strong-chest kind of different. A bend-his-head-and-lick-a-nipple kind of different.

The best kind of different, and now that he had Kon with him… Kon moaned and arched into Tim’s mouth, and Tim never wanted to move away from the sensitive nub. But surely the second nipple could be just as fun, garner for him the same result? Kon arched again as Tim moved to the other side of his chest.

Tim remembered that he had one hand in Kon’s pants, and started to move it while keeping his mouth in place. After groaning, Kon said, “Tim. Fuck. Stop.”

Tim’s world crashed down around him, but he did as he was told. Looking into Kon’s eyes, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just want you naked, too.” Those eyes… Tim heard the words and registered what they meant, but he was still stuck looking into Kon’s eyes.

Eventually he pulled away and tugged off the remaining bits and pieces of his costume. He started to pull off his socks, but Kon grabbed his wrist. 

“Leave them on.”

Kon was so strange. But it didn’t matter when he took off his own pants and boxers, and Tim could see the expanse of strong flesh next to him. And he could touch it now.

Tim slid one hand up Kon’s side from his thigh to his chest, wondering briefly if Kon was ticklish. But then Kon hauled him on top of him to kiss him and get them lined up, and then it didn’t matter if Kon was ticklish because Kon was aroused and Tim wanted to help him with that.

Tim kissed Kon, wanting to taste and explore and revel in the new sensation, but then he realized that even more than that he wanted to check out Kon’s cock. He propped himself over Kon with one hand and glanced down between them, where their erections waited for attention. Tim thrust his hips once, experimentally, but when he felt how good that was the logical part of his brain told him to fuck the cataloguing and just get on with _feeling_.

It seemed like a good plan.

Tim reached his free hand down to grab both his cock and Kon’s and it was so very similar to when he was by himself and fantasizing and yet completely different. But he did know that he wanted it, wanted to feel Kon, wanted to feel himself, just wanted everything.

Kon was definitely on the same page, evident when he wrapped the opposite hand around them, so that every time Tim thrust with his hips and pulled with his hand, Kon was there, mirroring the action, and it was hot. There was pre-cum leaking everywhere, and Kon was moaning, and maybe Tim was too, he couldn’t be sure.

They found a rhythm that _worked_ for them, even more so when Kon crushed Tim to him with his other arm, pressing them closer together, and Tim couldn’t do anything but shift his weight to get comfortable and press his face into Kon’s neck. Kon felt _so_ good, and they were both sweaty and panting irregularly, and Tim really didn’t want it to end, even though it had to. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to bite into Kon’s neck or squeeze his eyes shut really hard, so when he felt the beginning of his orgasm, he did both. As he shuddered through those waves, stronger than they were last week, stronger than they were when he was alone, he pressed his teeth into Kon’s throat and closed his eyes _hard_ , and didn’t let go until his body’s last few twitches. How long a time it was, he didn’t know. And he didn’t care.

As Tim tried to catch his breath, he felt Kon’s hand between them speed up, and his hips, and seconds later Kon came and shuddered up into him with a high-pitched whine. It was… it was a really great sound.

After a while, Tim asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“You?”

Tim couldn’t help by smile. “I’m great.”

“Good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I know this…”

“It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it.”

“No? Sweet.”

Tim chuckled. “Maybe later. Right now I just want to lie here and enjoy being with you.” Could he _be_ any sappier?

“I knew it was too good to be true. But…”

“Yeah…?”

“Is there any way we can enjoy the closeness and afterglow junk after we clean up?”

“Now that you mention it…” There was a pretty gross mess between them.

Tim forced himself to sit up, his analytical side taking over from that visceral side that made him do this in the first place. But it was worth the loss of contact, seeing Kon flushed and sleepy and relaxed and covered in cum, all because of him. He had wanted to do more originally, taste Kon or maybe have Kon taste him, but for their real first time, this was good. Tim dug through his costume to find the right pocket on his belt, the one with antiseptic wipes. 

He used them to clean the two of them up.

Kon rolled his eyes. “Batman took that Boy Scout oath thing about being prepared way too far.”

“What? It’s good to have things to clean stuff up with, to get grime and soot and whatever else off of you. Besides, I put these in my belt, not Batman. And right now they save one of us from having to get dressed and go to the bathroom.”

“That’s true.” Kon watched him as he finished wiping semen from himself, then patted the mattress next to him. “Back.”

Tim lay back down, getting close to Kon but not on top of him. He didn’t want to push this thing too far too fast, and he wasn’t sure Kon would be receptive to too much attention. But then Kon rolled onto his side so they could face each other. Tim looked into his eyes and heard himself saying, “Thank you.”

“Gee, that was so hard to do, words aren’t gonna cut it.” Kon smirked at him, the sarcastic jerk.

“Ass. You know what I mean.”

“I really, really don’t. But that’s okay. Let’s just. Lie here.”

“That sounds good.” They lay next to each other, Tim didn’t know how long, but eventually someone would come looking for them. But they probably had a few more minutes.

“Tim?”

“Yeah.”

“How would you feel about rubber bands?”

“Huh?”

“In your hair, you know, rubber bands.”

“I… I don’t know. I told you I only cross-dress for Batman.”

“It wouldn’t be cross-dressing, it’d just be your hair. I think you’d look hot.”

“Hot.” Kon was insane.

“Yeah. Nevermind.” Kon glanced away, down towards Tim’s groin. He felt himself twitch at the attention. “You want to go again?”

“If it means never having to talk about putting my hair in rubber bands, yes.”

“Fine, fine.” Kon smirked at him. “We’ll talk later.”

“Kon!” Further protest was cut off as Kon flipped himself over Tim, and Tim didn’t know if Kon flew or just used his body. But it didn’t matter, so long as he just kept kissing him and touching him and rubbing and pressing and… 

Tim was definitely on his way to loving all parts of Kon the way he loved his eyes.

But he’d never consent to the rubberbands.


End file.
